syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
October 4
1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Rocha Will Join Nats Thursday Still minus the services of Red Rocha and Dolph Schayes, the Syracuse Nationals 13-man squad has a drill scheduled tonight at the Manlius School gymnasium. Coach Al Cervi indicated that at least one and possibly two men would be dropped following the session. Eight members of last year’s squad, with rookies John Kerr, Dick Farley, Ken McBride, Sid Dawson and Fletcher Johnson remain. Kerr, McBride and Farley have been most impressive of the newcomers. Rocha will join the squad on Thursday while Schayes continues a holdout. 1956 Syracuse Post Standard- Pistons Buy Kenville Record Price Paid Nats Billy (The Kid) Kenville was sold to the Fort Wayne Pistons by the Syracuse Nationals yesterday for the largest sum of money ever obtained by the club for a player. The price was undisclosed but it is believed to have been about $5,000. It also was announced yesterday that Ed Conlin, freshman star of last season's combination, finally has agreed to terms after several days of negotiation. Coach Charley Eckman of the Pistons has been trying to land Kenville for more than a year, but President Danny Biasone of the Nats was deaf to the offers until it became apparent that the former St. Bonaventure star would not accept his contract terms. Kenville's departure leaves only 10-year-man Paul Seymour of the so-called "little men" who helped win the National Basketball Assn.'s Eastern Division title and the world crown in the finals with Fort Wayne in 1955. Play-making ace George King and speedy Dick Farley are no longer with the club. King retired to coach Morris Harvey, do radio sportscasting and run a sporting goods store, while Farley is an officer in the Army Air Force. Conlin, a 6-foot-6er with plenty of savvy and speed , played as a middle man and as a back-court operative last season when he was regarded as one of the league's top rookies. Coach Al Cervi also has promising rookie back-court candidates in Forest Able of Western Kentucky, Jim Ray of Toledo, Les Roh of Idaho State and Marty Satalino, service returnee who was drafter by the Nats three years ago. Kenville rarely was rated as a regular with the Nats but he came through many times as a spot player. He and Farley were outstanding as the second back-court unit in the Nats' title triumph over the Pistons. It was Kenville who led the Nats' comeback after they fell behind by 17 points in second period of the final game of the 1955 series. He scored 11 points in that session. Affectionally known to his teammates as "Rookie," Kenville scored 434 points in his first season with the Nats, 196 as a sophomore and 535 last season. Kenville expressed satisfaction with the shift to the Pistons when he reached an impasse in terms. Billy is a native of Elmhurst, L.I., but has made Syracuse his home since joining the Nats. Kenville, who is 6-2, will report Monday in time for the Pistons' first exhibition game Oct. 13. Coach Charley Eckman said in Fort Wayne that Kenville, along with Gene Shue, Chuck Noble and Corky Devlin, should give him one of the youngest and best back courts in the NBA. Each is 25 or younger. Conlin this season will play full-time. He played in 66 games in the 1955-56 race because he divided his time between the club and Syracuse law school studies in the first half of the schedule. Conlin has given up his law ambitions temporarily. He is due to go into military service in June. A great performer for Fordham, Conlin quickly caught on with the Nats, scoring 543 points, helping out on the backboards with 328 grabs and totaling 145 assists. Myles Witchey, a promising West Liberty candidate and the also highly regarded Jim McLaughlin of St. Louis U. were released yesterday. The squad has to be cut for today's journey to Pittsburgh's air base where the Nats will play the Rochester Royals tomorrow and Saturday nights and then remain for training until Oct. 14. Category:1954-55 Category:1956-57 Category:Nationals Category:October 4 Category:Able Category:Biasone Category:Cervi Category:Conlin Category:Farley Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:Ray Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour